Ikuto x Amu: Our Lines
by sharon-peace
Summary: :Amuto: No one could even imagine what Amu was experiencing. Family torn apart, being betrayed by friends, could this be any worse? Mo one feels her pain. No one. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Hinamori Amu

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Shugo Chara.

Specially dedicated to HeavenMyth, ashleefen, and all my precious friends.

**Ikuto x Amu**

Chapter 1: Hinamori Amu

Amu slammed the door and took her belongings. "Make sure you never come back again you filthy cheerleader!" She heard the old hag scream behind her. Amu ignored and called Utau.

"Hey, Utau-san, can I come over?".

* * *

"5, 6, 7, 8." The cheerleader was tossed into the air and did helicopter. "The formation's great, guys. 1 minute break and we'll continue from the helicopter." Amu said to her team.

A dark raven-haired boy walked towards Amu. He had the clearest sapphire blue eyes anyone could ever imagine. "Well, I suppose you're the cheer captain then?" he snickered, while grabbing hold of Amu's right hand. She was shocked. It had been far too long since their last meeting. Shocked for words, Amu remained silent, question marks painted all over her face.

"I'm Ikuto. Nice to meet you." The blue eyed man introduced himself.

It suddenly hit Amu right in the face.

It was _him_.

"Ikuto… Tsukiyomi Ikuto? It's really you! What happened to you? You didn't call, you aren't even answering my texts, and now you appear in front of me? What happened to New York? You haven't even finished your course!" Amu didn't know where to start – she had so many questions in such little time. At the back of her head, she kicked herself in the shin thinking why didn't she give her teammates a longer break.

"Here's the thing. I-"

"Amu-chan c'mon! We gotta practice!" Utau pleaded, cutting off Ikuto unintentionally.

"Yeah ! I'm coming!" Amu replied. She couldn't delay their practice any longer, and ran back towards them after giving the man so called Ikuto. The music started blaring again as their captain regained her position, continuing where they left off previously. Meanwhile, the raven haired boy just stood there like a lost puppy.

"… see you in soon."he whispered softly.

* * *

The door creaked. A girl with dirty blonde hair peeked in."Amu-chan, are you okay?" She let herself in anyways, before her best mate could reply. Not like she was going to anyways. Amu was lying on the pink bed, hugging a white pillow with laces, her favourite. Everything around her was pink and black, the room even smelled like her. Basically the room had become her safety blanket, ever since the birth of her younger sister, Ami. Amu's parents neglected her, and spoiled the younger child. Sometimes she thinks they don't even realize that they had two children until Amu asks for her monthly allowance. That was the only time they spoke. The only time they spoke without arguing, that is.

Luckily, she had a Hoshino as her best friend. That's what privileged her to have such a big room at their mansion, which seemed more like a castle. The room was big, but small compared to the other rooms in the Hoshino Residence. The Hoshino's were the rulers of the country. They owned anything and everything, from baby clothes to the most advanced technology in the whole country.

"Mmmm I'm fine. Just thinking." Amu replied, expressionless. Utau sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Say, who's that guy you were talking to during cheer practice? Nice catch there, hot stuff. I have taught you well." Utau boasted, as Amu rolled her eyes.

"He's not a catch, and you didn't teach me shit, darling." Utau sulked like a baby.

"The boy was Ikuto." That did it. Those four words. The four words that sent Utau standing up, eyes about to pop as she stared at her best friend.

"THAT WAS IKUTO?" she said in disbelief.

"That bastard of an ex-boyfriend who never returned any of your calls after his MOTHER said not to date you? That bastard who had a HOOKER pick up his phone when you called him? OH, MY, GOD." Utau continued, as Amu started sobbing silently.

"Oh my, Amu-chan, don't cry, I'm with you! There isn't only one guy for you in this world! Come on, don't cry, you're spoiling this beautiful face of yours, okay? I'm gonna beat up that bastard when I see him tomorrow! Now you must get some rest, hon. Tomorrow's going to be a long and interesting day." Amu obeyed after Utau had left the room.

Ikuto could see her face glittering under the moonlight. He only wanted to see the beautiful peaceful look worn on the girl of his dreams' face, after all he's done to _her_.

**A/N: And... That's it, here's chapter one for all you out there! :)**


	2. Hoshino

Specially dedicated to: HeavenMyth (happy now?), ashleefen, and all my precious friends.

**Ikuto x Amu **

Chapter 2 : Hoshino

Amu and Utau went to the girls' locker room to change to their cheer clothes. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming last night?" Utau asked.

"Yes, and I am very sure of that! I remembered I asked him why there was a girl answering his phone calls but I don't remember anything after that!" Amu said curiously.

"You know, if Ikuto-kun really is having another girlfriend, and cheating on you, what would you do?"

"I don't know... but I'm sure that he won't. He never lied to me before. Anyways, why are you asking this?"

"Nah, it's because he's kind of hot you know. Any girl could have just lured him to their trap! And you know that, Amu-chan!"

**Amu's POV**

"If group A wasn't using 13 the computers, how many…" _What if Utau's right? What if Ikuto really is cheating on me? _Amu was staring at the blackboard, not concentrating. "…mamori Amu? Himamori Amu?" "It's HINAMORI AMU! ARGH!"

"Oh, you were listening? Congratulations! You're getting 1 hour detention after school today! Great, isn't it? That's for not concentrating on my class for the 5th time!" Amu's jaw droped. "I have cheer practice today! Sensei! Please!" The school bell rang before Amu can say anything else.

**Utau's POV**

During break, Amu's feeling unconscious. "Amu, don't worry, I'll convince sensei later!" Utau told her. "Utau-san, you don't have to convince me… if only…" Utau continued her sentence "If only you let me lead cheer today! Amu-chan? What do you say?" Amu thought for a while. "B-But, Utau-san, doesn't the cheer team hate you a lot? Besides, I can ask Ren-san to lead instead!" _stupid girl! Who do you trust more? Me! I'm your closest friend! You stupid girl! _

Ikuto was having lunch with Amu. "Ikuto, did you come to my room last night?" Amu asked him while staring her fork then at him. "No, why?" Ikuto lied. "Ah, no… it's ok then… I just had a strange dream last night. Um… Ikuto, we're still together, right?"

"If you want to. Well, I really don't want to bother you for the upcoming cheer competition" "Yes, I want to be together…" They continued eating their meals.

"Ikuto, if, I'm just saying if, there was another girl who confessed to you , will you try to cheat on me?"

The bell rang for the final time. _"God, why must it ring every time I ask someone something important? Damn!"_ "So, see you tomorrow?" Ikuto asked. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

**While Ikuto and Amu were having lunch just now**

"Tsukiyomi-san, are you sure this will work? I don't think this is a good idea, you know."

Jamie said. "It'll be okay, Jamie, when the time comes, Ikuto will be mine. Amu, that's for not trusting me. You never know what will happen."

**Note: **Jamie is a mixed blood girl. She's in the cheer team, but not so liked by others because she's a mix.

**To be continued… **


	3. Shin's Arrival

Specially dedicated to: HeavenMyth (happy now?!?!), ashleefen, and all my precious friends.

To all the silent readers, c'mon!! At least make a review larh

And- I write lots of cliffhangers. So, I'm sorry if you're a impatient reader.

I also made this chap a lot longer!!

**Ikuto x Amu**

Chapter 3: Shin's Arrival

Amu took a step into the school gym. She saw a group of girls crowding at the middle of the gym. Amu wondered what was going on. When she took a few steps forward, the crowd started screaming for joy.

"Kyaa!! He's so hot!! Where are you from?? Will you be my boyfriend?"

Amu put her bag at the bench, walked towards the crowd, and saw a gorgeous hot looking guy. He was wearing a pair of the latest model of sunglasses, spiked up hair, Tropicana life t- shirt, baggy jeans and a pair of Nike shoes.

He spotted Amu.

"I've been waiting for you." He started walking towards Amu.

"Ojou-sama." (Milady) . He kissed Amu's hand lightly.

"Kyaaa!!! He kissed her hand!!! Kiss mine too!!! Kyaa!!!!"

"Who are you? And – more importantly, why did you kiss me? I have a boyfriend!!!" Amu said furiously.

"Oh, then he's going to be your future ex . I'm Shin. Takano Shin" Shin started standing up

Suddenly, Ikuto went towards Shin and gave him a full blow which made a terrible sound. Shin bled. "Don't you dare touch her with your filthy hands !!" Ikuto said angrily.

"Ooh, I suppose he's your boyfriend?" Shin looked down at Amu. (Amu's short….) "Don't worry I'll be a better one. How bout that??"

Ikuto wanted to give him another punch but Amu stopped him. "What is it that you want? And how do you know me?" Amu said.

"I want you." The bell rang.

"Alright students, we have a transfer student from, uh … RJ High. Please welcome Takano Shin. Shin, take a seat. Shin saw an empty seat beside Amu.

He walked towards Amu and sat beside her. Then he leaned over at Amu and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Amu blushed. Her face was as red as an apple. "Why did you do that for!?!?!?" Amu shouted angrily. "Excuse me, Amu! You are not leaving this class during lunch! And you too, Shin!" sensei said furiously.

"What makes you think you can do whatever you want in class? Whenever …." That was all Amu heard she wasn't concentrating on sensei's words. She was thinking about Ikuto.

_What does this Shin guy wants? He wants me? I don't get it. How does he know me? Is it Utau-san? Maybe Utau-san told him? No. No way. She wouldn't do this to me. _"Okay, you can go. But don't make this happen again, understand?" sensei said.

"Yes, sensei" the both replied.

"Let's have lunch together." Shin said then suddenly walking beside her. "No! What makes you think I want to?"

"Well, we can work things out…" Shin slowly puts his hands on her waist. When Amu was about to pull his hand off, she saw Ikuto looking at Shin's hand on her waist. Amu's face was normal. Amu never allowed Ikuto to even touch her waist. Ikuto was heartbroken when he saw what just happened. "We need to talk." Ikuto said while walking past her and pulling her hand.

"Look, I don't think our relationship is going that well. Well, I think we should have a break. You look better with Shin than with me. Anyways, Utau confessed to me. And I think she's gorgeous. I accepted her. I'm sorry." Ikuto walked away. Amu didn't even have a chance to say anything. She just cried.

She ran and started looking for Utau. She wanted answers. Explanation. She didn't think that her best friend would betray her. She ran all over the school. Tears were rolling from her eyes to her cheek. She felt the hunger in her stomach. The pain in her heart. The tangled thoughts in her mind.

Finally, she found Utau, but she was crowded with cheerleaders. When she took another step closer to her, she saw Ikuto behind Utau. She suddenly felt the burning feeling in her chest. _What is this feeling? How come it can make so much pain? Why? _Amu had so many questions in her mind.

Amu ran straight to the girls' locker room. She took her car keys in her locker, took her bag from the class, went to the administration and filled in the "Early Leavers" slip. She gave the reason saying that she had family accident, and left the school. Amu drove her car to the beach to clear her mind.

But she simply can't. She can't stop thinking about Ikuto. The words "_You look better with Shin than with me._" Won't stop repeating in her head.

It's late. Time that school's over. Amu went back to Utau's house. (Remember that she lives in her house.) When she got there, Amu saw Utau wore thick make up and Amu's luggage at the gate. She was totally different. "Oh, you're finally here. I waited so long!"

"Utau-san, why are you doing this to me? I thought we were friends?" Amu said.

Utau walked towards Amu slowly. "Friends?! Friends?! You call it friends?! Oh my gosh! I actually planed every single thing! Even Shin's arrival! Shin's one of us! And its Tsukiyomi-san! You're the only one that calls me that!"

"Shin is one of us? Who are us??"

"Jamie, Nanako, half of the cheer team! All of us think you're selfish! Amu, you're so naive!! I'm so sorry, Amu, I just can't stand watching you taking everything!! That's when I wanted everything!!"

"Oh? You planned everything? Even being friends with me?" Amu's eyes went red.

"Yeah! So you can take your luggage and leave so I don't have to see your face again!" Utau shouted. Amu took her luggage, threw them in the car, and drove off. She don't know where to go. Amu took out her phone and started dialing Ikuto's number. She thought for a while.

The words "_Utau confessed to me. And I think she's gorgeous. I accepted her."_ Were echoing n her mind. Then she canceled the call. Amu rented a room in Hotarou's Hotel.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was thinking about Amu_. I shouldn't have broken up with her. I still love her so much._ "Ring! Ring! … Ring! Ring!" Ikuto's phone rang. It was Utau. Ikuto answered the call. "Ikuto… Amu punched me for stealing you and drove off with her luggage... Can you come over? I need accompany…"

"Amu punched you?? Okay, I'll come over right away." Beep.

**To be continued…Sorry ppl Chapter 4 is re-editing... and... no review.. no chapter 4!!! i very bsy these days...  
**


	4. Another Lover

Specially dedicated to: HeavenMyth (happy now?!?!), ashleefen, and all my precious friends.

To all the silent readers, c'mon!! At least make a review larh

Oh. And I changed the talking format!! .

To those people who is confused, Jamie is someone I made up. So is Shin.

Sorry I took some time got a lot homework

**Ikuto x Amu**

Chapter 4: Another Lover

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Amu punched Utau?? Amu wouldn't do that…_Ikuto thought. He reached Utau's home and rang the door bell. "Utau?? Open the door."

Utau opened the door, ran towards Ikuto and hugged him tightly. "I'm so scared,

Ikuto-kun! Now my beautiful face is ruined!! (Utau used makeup) Stay for the night? Ikuto? Please, I'm scared that Amu will come back!!" Tears started rolling out of Utau's blue eyes.

"Okay. I'll stay for the night. I'll go to the toilet for a while" Ikuto replied.

The front door opened. Amu came. Utau wipe her tears away immediately. "What do you want? You don't belong here anymore." Utau said in a btchy way.

"Just here to get my cheer bag and I'm off. Oh, and… your coming on Thursday right?"

"Hah. Your not my mom, you know. And I wont fall for your trick."

"Trick? Then you better not come, then.

"It?? What is that?? I wont be fooled by your trick, you know."

Ikuto came out of the toilet. Amu was shocked when she saw Ikuto. "I won't be bothering you guys. G'night." Amu walks toward the front door. Ikuto grabbed and pulled Amu's hands. Amu turned around. Ikuto saw tears rolling down Amu's cheeks. Amu was looking at him like he was a stranger. This reaction made Ikuto let go off her hand. Ikuto was shocked.

Amu ran out.

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The next day, Ikuto didn't see Amu in school nor in cheer practice. While he was thinking about her, Utau jumped in front of him.

"Whoa! Utau… you scared me!!"

"Hahahaha!! I saw you staring at the floor a while now. What's wrong? You can tell me anything."

"Nah, it's nothing much. Just thinking about what should we have for dinner!

(smiles)"

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Amu is exhausted. She walked almost through the whole city to look for a part-time job to pay off her school fees and the rental of the hotel room. She saw the Starbucks Coffee shop.

"One Iced Mocha Frappucinoplease."

"Ring… Ring…" The bell on the door sounded. Someone came in. He walked in. Looked around, and saw Amu.

Ikuto: "Amu, is that you??"

(turns around) "Ikuto? Why are YOU here?"

"I was worried about you. That's why I tried to looked for you. And what are you holding? Interview papers?? (Ikuto snatched the papers)"

"Hey!! Give me that! (tries to snatch it back)"

Worker: "Here's your Mocha Cappuccino, ms."

Amu: "(succeeded snatching back the papers) Hah! (faced the worker) Thank you. (Walks off)"

Ikuto: "You're interviewing for a part-time job??"

Amu: "Yeah! Can't you see I'm busy?? I have places to- "sha!!!! Sha sha!!!"(Raining out of the blue) Great! Rain."

Ikuto: "Where are you going? I can fetch you there. I'm free."

"(Stops walking) look; I can go there by myself! So please, go to your girl and not disturb me!!... (Silence, walks off and Ikuto was not following anymore)."

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Most of Amu's interview results were rejected. Amu felt restless. It was still raining. Amu was freezing. "Flop!" Something warm drop on top of Amu and blocked her view. It was a jacket. She pulled it down and turned.

Amu: "Shin?!"

Shin: "Yup, and put that on." (Looks at the jacket and put it on)

"Thanks. (Flashback)_ Shin's one of us!_ Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Utau- No, I mean Tsukiyomi san?"

"Tsukiyomi?? I barely even talk to her!!"

"Huh? You're not 'one of them'??"

"What are you talking about?"

Amu was confused. _Who lied?? Shin or Utau?? Whatever._

(Looks at the papers Amu's holding) "Interview? Oh, let me guess, you're taking a part-time job to pay off debts? No??"

"Close. To pay off school fees and rental." _Why am I feeling so calm? Why do I feel so comfortable with him?_

"Rental?? Room rental?? How much??"

(Smiles) "Hah! Like you'll pay them for me!"

"Well, there's an empty apartment, and they are selling it at a very low price!"

"How much??"

"You first."

"Hahahah! You're so funny!! … Why are you being so nice to me?? I mean, only Ikuto treated me like that…"

"Well, I did say that he was going to be your ex, right? So, give me a chance?? I like you."

"Ring… Ring…" Amu takes out her phone. "Oh! Sht!!"

"?? (Interested face) hm???"

"So sorry, Shin. I gotta go I'll see you in school?"

"No. Tonight."

Shin's right touched Amu's neck at kissed her passionately. Amu's eyes went wide open. But after that, she started closing her eyes. _His lips are soft. I never knew that a boy's lips would be that soft._ They broke the kiss.

"I'll come pick you up at 6. It's a date, you know!" Shin walks off.

"Wow!! (Touches her lips) My first kiss!!"

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Ikuto, let's go out tonight!"

"Um... Alright. So, I'll come pick you up at 7?? Then we'll go have Italian tonight?"

"Sure!! That's my favorite!!"

"Okay then. See you tonight."

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**6pm**

"Ding Dong" the door bell rang.

Amu was wearing a simple shirt, with a jacket overlapping, a pair of denim jeans, and a pair of sport shoes.

(Opens the door) "Hey!! You're right on time!!"

"Hi. Wow!! You look… pretty!!"

"Huh! Right! Admit it! I'm wearing simple. We're not going anywhere nice, right?? Or ARE we??"

"We are!"

"Oops! Then I better get changed. (Invites Shin in) Make yourself at home!"

"Sure."

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Amu got changed. They went out the house and Amu was shocked.

"Oh my gosh!! That's your car?? (Pointing at the Ferrari) Ahh!!!!"

(Smiles) "Yeah. I got it last month."

"Really?? Cool!!"

(Opens the car door) "Please."

"Thank you." (Smiles) (Shin closes door)

They reached the restaurant. They sat and ordered.

"Ha-ha… Utau-san loves to eat here. I even remembered her eating double cheese casserole while saying that she needs to loose weight. Ha-ha."

"You know, Amu-chan, you look very pretty when you smile."

Amu blushed.

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Ikuto, thanks for bringing me out!!"

"Ha-ha…That's nothing!!! I can bring you out anytime!"

Ikuto opened the door, and they both went in. Ikuto looks forward, and saw Amu with Shin, laughing.

Suddenly, Amu and Shin looked forward and saw Ikuto together with Utau.

"Ikuto?" Amu ad Shin said at the same time.

"Amu??" Utau and Ikuto said.

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

End of chapter 4

No reviews, no chapter 5. Sorry… so please write review… thx!

Sry bout that… because I am very busy these days… I MIGHT take

4-6 days to complete 1 chapter. So, I want 30 reviews from now. I will start writing, but I won't post it up if I am not getting 30 reviews.

I really want to continue this, but please. Just make an effort to write??? THX.

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Advertising fanfic's

Old Enemies, New Friends (Shugo Chara) by Ivoryrain

Royal Love In Deck (Gakuen Alice) by ashleefen

The Doll Heart (Gakuen Alice) by HeavenMyth

Thx. NO SILENT READERS ANYMORE!!


	5. Her Pain

Specially dedicated to: ashleefen, and all my precious friends. Unlike **someone.**

To all the silent readers, thx for reviewing. Since I've got 35 reviews, I posted this! Sorry for the delay…. Sumimasen! bows

**Ikuto x Amu**

Chapter 5: Her pain

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Previously…

"_Ikuto?" Amu and Shin said at the same time._

"_Amu??" Utau and Ikuto said._

"Why are you both here??" Ikuto asked

"Oh, we're just having dinner toge-" was what Amu answered but Shin's voice overlapped Amu's voice.

"We're dating." Shin said. Amu stared at Shin tensely.

"Good to see you both together. Having fun, huh? Giggling and laughing there. Ikuto's hurt, you know. You just broke up with him and now you're dating Shin?? You really don't know how much he loves you. A girl like you deserved to be ditched." Utau said with a frustrating face.

"Yeah. I deserved to be ditched. But you're wrong. I know how much he loves me. I love him more then anyone. And- besides, can't you mind your own relationship than poking our nose into other people's personal stuff??" Amu said with a comforting voice.

Amu took her purse, stood up, walked past Ikuto, and headed for the door. Shin stared at Ikuto and ran following after Amu. Utau smiled cruelly without Ikuto noticing.

_Why does my heart hurts so much?? Uh… What is this pain…_"Ah!!!...(pants loudly)" Amu's arms wrapped around her chest. Amu suddenly flashed back around a week ago.

"_What?? Heart problem?? What's the cause?? Will I die??" Amu asked shockingly, suddenly standing up._

"_We don't know what's the cause, but we do have these cases these few days with teenage girls. The doctors are finding the reason why for this to occur. But, 3 out of 5 girls passed away from this disease. I'm very sorry, Ms. Hinamori Amu." The doctor replied._

_Amu's tears slowly fell down her cheeks and sat down. "What is my deadline?? There's an estimation, right?"_

"_I'm afraid it's four months or less. Our calculation are not accurate. I'm so sorry, miss."_

_(end of flashback)_

Amu was on the floor. She wrapped her arms around her body. She didn't know what to do. Everyone we're staring. Suddenly, Amu felt warmness around her body. It was Shin's arms. "Don't worry. I'll always be there for you. I may not know what happened, but I know you're hurt." Shin comforted her.

Amu turned and hugged Shin tightly. "hah-!!!!" Amu cried loudly. Shin smiled as he hugged Amu tighter. "Cry it out. You'll feel better."

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Amu stepped into the gym. Everyone were training for the upcoming competition. She walked forward, puts down her bag, and walks towards the team. "Alright guys, gather around." Amu said.

The team gathered around her. The girls around Utau were staring at her with attitude. "Okay. First things first. I am stepping down as the Cheer Capt.'s seat, and as a cheerleader too. So, I'm passing this seat to Tsukiyomi Utau. The Assistant Capt.'s place will go to Fel-"

Utau started clapping.

"Woohoo!! Isn't that great? The most popular girl in school is quitting cheer!! That means I'm the new cheer capt.! Your speech ends here. Now I'm the cheer capt, and you don't have any right to choose MY assistant! It serves you right. You don't have anything. Like a useless piece of crap. Only Shin, uh, how sad. Get out of here, moron."

Amu walked towards the door, clenching the fists. "Bye!" Utau waved.

Amu's eyes watered. She fought the tears back. She took her bag and walked out the gym.

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The school bell rang. Amu packed her bag, and headed towards the door. Shin suddenly walks beside her, while lifting up his bag. "Yosh! Let's go back together for the first time! ) " Amu looked up and gave him a innocent smile. "Thank you, Shin."

Shin was shocked. That was the cutest smile he has ever seen.

"woah… kawaii… AH! Can I come over later?" Shin stopped at her door.

"Sure. You're always welcome." Amu leaned forward and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. She went in her room.

_Woah… She sure is kawaii… I'll never give her to anyone else._

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Ding dong"

Amu went to the front door. She looked at the peep hole and saw Shin. She unlocked and opened the door. "Snacks" Shin raised his hand, there was a plastic bag of can beer, soft drinks and snacks.

Shin came in and saw lots of boxes. "You're not done packing?"

"Nah, just that, I'm lazy. Ha-ha."

"I'll help you!!"

"You're serious? I aint' forcing you ya know."

"Yeah! Then we'll have snacks."

"Ah, pretty smart huh?" Amu giggled.

Shin was staring at her weirdly. That made her laugh even more. Amu started threw a pillow at him.

"Ah! How dare-" Amu threw another one.

"AW.. YOU'RE GONNA GET IT, AMU!" Shin threw two pillows at one time, which was double blow.

-

"Ah!" the both synced while dropping on the mountain of cushions.

"You didn't help at all. In fact, you made it worse! Hmph."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Happy now?"

"hm.. quite. Ahahahah…"

There was a pause. For a while.

"Hey, I heard you quit cheer. Why?"

"Well, lets say I wanna have a nice memory." Amu took a sip of beer.

"Nice memory? You already have one. Besides, you love cheer."

"Look, Shin, you're my good friend, I can trust you right? Don't tell anyone, yeah."

"Of course! What is it?"

"I'm dying. I'm left with less than four months." She took a whole mouthful beer which finishes the whole can.

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**End of Chapter.**

**To my readers. They're my replies.**

O.o – I know!! )

Vuogn – thank you! D

Layzilla – fangirly? Lol! U never was? Now you are!!! Lol.


	6. Nothing else, but Memories

Specially dedicated to: ashleefen, lilmoonwritter and HeavenMyth

Specially dedicated to: ashleefen, lilmoonwritter and HeavenMyth

Woohoo ! the story is back ! . sorry for the delay ! hope this is what you all wanted! Comments Reviews ! Please tell me what you think ! thanks! C

**Ikuto x Amu**

Chapter 6 – Nothing else, but memories.

* * *

"eeh . I wonder who's our new Mandarin teacher?? Oh how I wish he was handsome looking! Hm… Short blond silky hair… piercing blue eyes… Kyaa ." said Sakura to Suzune and Matsuno.

Out of nowhere, Nikaidou sensei came in, rushing. "Hai, hai, from today onwards, Mr. Lee will be replacing Mr. Takashi. Please give him a warm welcome!"

Everyone's face went black. Some girls fainted, some vomited, some guys were in shock. Amu wasn't looking at first. When she realized there was silence, she looked up to see the new teacher. Out of a sudden, Amu's vision went blur.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

_Eh… where is this ? blank wall … curtains … table … FLOWERS ?! AHHHH !! what possibly happened to me?! AHHH !!_

"Oh, you up? Don't have to keep looking. You're in the infirmary." Ms. Tohya, a young lady , 6 foot tall , almost able work as a model.

"The flowers were from Hana-san. She said she'll meet you after school today." The nurse said while staring at the flowers.

"Hana … Sounds familiar." Amu whispered.

"Wait !!… Mr. Bean haircut … Thin face … pimples … gay-shaped body … WHAT THE HELL HAPPENDED TO ME??"

"Oh, you mean the new nerd guy, Mr. Lee? I heard that he was hired only to teach your class. 4 Jenyu right ?"

" only…. Our … class … ?" Amu's eyes began to twitch.

"DAMNNN ! ARGH ! THAT STUPID GAY MR. LEE CAME JUST FOR OUR CLASS ?! DAMN YOU!!" Amu's voice echoed through the whole school.

* * *

Suddenly, the announcement tone went on. "Good Morning to all teachers and students." It was Ms. Isuzu, Deputy Principal. "We have two announcements. The following students please come to the school office right away. Hinamori Amu, Hoshino Utau, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and Takano Shin. Those involved in the badminton…."

When Amu heard her name, she jumped off the bed. It was the first time she was ever called to the office. Normally, only detentions are held in the office. But her name was called.

"Well, since you can already jump that high, means you're okay. That's good." Ms. Tohya.

"It's NOT GOOD ! I'm being called to the office! Ahhhh !" Amu stomped off the infirmary.

* * *

When Amu arrived, Ikuto, Utau, and Shin were starig at her. She was late. "Okay. You're all here. Great. I've got something to ask you four." Ms. Isuzu. "Recently, Hinamori-san handed her cheerleading captain's place to Hoshino-san. Now, because of this, the school is in havoc. Girls are criticizing each other and guys in fights. Can you give me a valid reason for quitting cheer, Hinamori-san?"

"Um.. Personal reasons."

"Stayback after this, Hinamori."

" Hai, sensei." She rolled her eyes.

"Hoshino, Hinamori, control the girls. Anymore of this, you will be called again."

"Hoshino, Hinamori, wait here. For both of you, Tsukiyomi, Takano. Come with me."

The door closed. There were only both of them, Utau and Amu. They both were sitting opposite of each other. Death glares were all over the place, with a quiet environment, until Utau broke it.

"Say, how's it with Shin? I heard he came over to your house the other day. you guys did it, huh? How lovey-dovey."

"Oh whatever." Amu whispered.

"I'm sorry , I beg your pardon ? huh. You're acting so tall and mighty just because you've done it like a thousand times. Just like a slut."

The door opened. "Alright, Hoshino, back to class. Hinamori, stay."

_Ohcrap. Ohh I'm so gonna die._

The door closed. "Okay, Hinamori-san, I've been seeing you holding the manga "Venus Capriccio". I've been reading it too ! . Akira is just so hot, right ? . and, I didn't buy the latest volume. Do you mind borrowing me yours?? . PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS !"

"O.O ………………….."

* * *

The first bell rang. Amu rushed into the class with her hands full of files, and when she got in the class, her seat was taken by Utau. Yes, Tsukiyomi Utau and her gang. Amu sat at the corner of the class, next to the corridor. Shin came over and left a note at her desk.

'Whats wrong? You look annoyed.' _Of course I'm annoyed! BAKA!_

"All right! All right already! Settle down! Everyone get a form here!" Mr. Juno , with an angry face. Amu took the paper and sat down. "The school organized a trip to Paris, which is a very good opportunity to learn more about other countries, since this is only the second school trip our school organized. It will be a 5 days 4 nights…." That was all Amu heard, and started flipping the form, seeing the contents of it.

_Date : 6__th__ Mac – 10__th__ Mac 2008 (5 days 4 nights)_

_Fees : 700 000 yen_

_Techers in charge:Mr Nikaidou -Group 1_

_Ms Hiyo - Group 1_

_Mr Juno – Group 2_

_Ms Maria – Group 2_

_Mr Kubozuka – Group 3_

_Ms Katria – Group 3_

Amu started to get excited. She read the contents of the first page, and moved on to the second.

_Please return the form before 26__th__ April 2008. Any forms handed in later than 26__th__ April 2008 won't be accepted. This trip must be signed by parents/guardians only. If signatures is found forged, the student will not be participating in any school trips throughout the year. There will be a limit to the number of students participating in this trip. Only 120 students will be allowed._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I, parent/guardian of agree/ disagree my child from going to this trip…_

And so on.

Amu's excitement dropped. She read the second page over and over again. And again. And again. And again. And finally, again.

She took out her "highlighter" (brain-eye highlighter) and highlighted the two sentence "_This trip must be signed by parents/guardians only. If signatures is found forged, the student will not be participating in any school trips throughout the year." _She lay back the chair in gloom. The words "throughout the year" kept replaying in her head.

**Amu's POV**

_How the heck am I going to get mom to sign this ? !! URGH !! that freaking btch !! hmph . who cares if I don't get to go to any other trips ? WHO CARES ? hmph. I'm gonna be gone in four months anyway…_

Amu's anger dropped.

It was after school, Amu walked the way home, instead of taking the second train. She wanted to have some time alone. To think. Think. She turned her head and saw this small mannequin wearing a peach-coloured dress with pink roses at the bottom.

Amu thought of her young life, when her mom loved her more than anyone else. She would give her these cute dresses everytime her dad praises Ami, when he should be praising Amu. Her mom saw through her. Amu will be staring at her dad praising Ami. Her mom saw her pain. Her mom was once her best friend.

But it all ended when her dad died. In a car accident.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, dad, my 16__th__ birthday is coming ! . can I have a I-pod touch ? Please ?"_

"_You know we can't afford such expensive thing, Amu. Why not get a cheaper thing?"_

"_Like what? Barbie dolls? Dad! I'm sixteen! I'm not a baby anymore!"_

"_Young lady! Since when did I treat you like a baby? And how dare you use that tone against your dad!"_

"_Since when?! It's only a year ago! You forgot?! You gave me a Barbie doll HOUSE! And on my 15__th__ birthday!"_

_The car stopped fro the traffic was stuck. There was dead silence for a while._

"_You don't remember. And you wanna know why? It's because YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! ONLY AMI ! AMI ! EVERYTHING AMI! HAVE YOU EVER THOGUHT HOW I FELT?" Tears started rushing down Amu's precious face._

"_Have you? …." Amu shook her head, opened the car door and slammed it behind. She ran to the streets._

_End of flashback_

Tears rolled down Amu's face. She started running. running nowhere. She just ran on her own will, without thinking, without bothering people staring at her.

Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced through her chest. She panted loudly, but there was no one came. She was in the Sakura Garden. Amu balanced herself with a sakura tree, then sat under it. When the pain went, sakura petals started falling.

Amu pulled her I-pod touch from her bag. She plunged the plugs into her ear. Again, tears rolled down Amu's eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Dad!! Don't die! You'll get through the surgery!!"_

"_The- … the … pa..per .. bag…. Happy… Bir…" He knocked off. The nurses took him and dragged his trolley to the emergency room._

"_DAD!! DAD!! SORRY!! I FORGIVE YOU!! –cries- ….. just …. Come… back…….." Amu dropped to the floor, crying more than Ami and her mom. The nurse came and told them that the surgery will take a while. _

_Amu suddenly remembered her dad saying something about the paper bag. Amu ran to the officer in charge of the accident. He took a paper bag and handed it over to her._

_She opened to look what the contents are. Amu practically screamed when she saw the insides. It was the I-pod. _

_End of flashback_

The peaceful song of her I-pod continued playing, the pain just went on, and the sakura petals continued falling.

* * *

I would REALLY REALY REALY REALY say thanks to my readers, who gave me support to write this chapter. . arigato !

Constant Reviewers :

Lilmoonwriter , 5

Dana , 5

Ikuto x Amu , 5

INUGIRL , 5

ashleefen , 3

GwanmaZanniePooo , 3

chris3169512 , 3

evil candy , 2

Dark Glow , 2

Doseimotsuko , 2

Single Reviewers:

Fon-chan , RogueJamie , Choculate , Julynn , Shermaine , O.o , Samsafanfic , HoNeY002 , Chantal , Mayalah , Akemi Akira , animeloverxoxox , sakura4594 , Natsuya801923 , LaReSaKa , Ozy , Anonymous , Lilazngurlz , Miyoshi , Nadeshiko , animefaves , CZG , xXxSaKuRa-HiMexXx , layzilla , Vuogn

I might made mistakes ! anyways, THANK YOU ALL ! I really won't appreciate if you HAVENT even made a SINGLE review throughout all my chapters. Still, thank you to everyone for supporting me all the while ! C

Advertisement

-Royale Love In Deck - ashleefen

-Perfect Boyfriend - ashleefen

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHLEEFEN !! ALWAYS SUPPORTING YOU !! .**

xx sharon


	7. Lost Everything

Specially dedicated to: ashleefen, lilmoonwritter and HeavenMyth

Yen Hui, here it is. Specially for you. )

**This chapter may have vulgar words, don't say I didn't warn you.**

**- f+ck**

**- b+tch**

This chapter is longer than the others. But anyways, hope this chapter is better than the ones before.

Thanks for the reviews. )

**Ikuto x Amu**

Chapter 7 – Lost everything

* * *

"Um, where's Shin?" Amu asked the monitor, A girl with brown hair and red streaks, about the same height as Amu was looking at her.

"You're the monitor, right?" Amu asked.

"You mean you didn't know he left? He went to Australia. You're his girlfriend. Aren't you supposed to know that?" She asked.

"He didn't tell me anything about it. Until now." There was a pause for a moment. _How great. He dumped me. _

"Why didn't you come yesterday after school?" The girl broke the silence.

"OH!! Gomen… You… ah… must be… Hara?"

"Hana. Mizuru Hana."

"YOU'RE MY MONITOR?! O.O Whatever. That proves how blur I am. Oh, why were you looking for me yesterday?"

"No, I just heard from that cheer head, blondie. She says we should take our class photo in Fuwon Mall instead of the school corridor. Is it okay with you? Since you're the class rep."

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine with it. Well, you have to do whatever THE QUEEN wants to, right?"

"Ahahah. I agree with that. How interesting. We're in the same class and you don't know that. Very interesting." Hana was giving a sarcastic face.

Amu saw Hana wearing black and white socks. "Hey, are those socks from SOX WORLD?!"

"Omg! NO! That's so insulting! I made them myself._-pause of silence- _Yours are nicer. Where did you get them?" Hana said while staring at Amu's socks.

"I made them myself too!! My mom taught me when I was little. She taught me a lot of things." Amu said while looking sadly at her socks.

"Oh, you're so lucky. Unlike mine. She went before I entered pre-school."

"Oh- I'm sorry." Amu said with giving a worried face.

"Don't be. It's not your fault anyway." Hana smiled slightly.

"Hey, why not I come over your house to teach you more about these socks?"

"Wait, you're willing?!" Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! I'm willing to share my skills." Amu gave her a show-off look.

"You're such a show-off!! Ahahah!! Like mee!!" Hana said, smiling. "So, wanna come over now?" Hana said while tilting her head slightly to the right.

Suddenly, Amu's chest hurt like a blade was shoved through her heart. "Ah…" Amu said softly, curling her body. "EH?! AMU-CHAN?! Are you okay!?" Hana said while helping Amu.

"Yeah. Let's go over to your house now." Amu stood up and smiling a little.

--

Sunlight shone brightly on Amu's face. She woke up from the sound of birds chirping. She got up, and saw a letter in the mailbox addressed to miss Hinamori Amu, with her address on it. She felt curious. There was no logo. Then Amu opened it quickly.

_Dear Amu,_

_How have you been? I haven't been seeing you for awhile in school, and I kinda… Loads of things happened in school. Why not we meet at the coffee shop in the end of Mimoya street at 3 o'clock? Okay then. See you there._

_ Ikuto_

"Hah?! Ikuto? Damn. I must be dreaming. I'm over him! He's out of my life! Hinamori Amu, you are over him." Amu pinched herself to make sure if she was dreaming. "ouch. Oh shit. I'm not dreaming. Wait…" Amu opened the letter again, and saw _"Mimoya Street at 3 o'clock"_ Amu looked at her alarm clock.

"SHIT! It's 2:30!! AHH!! Clothes. Clothes!!" Amu rushed to her closet. "Ahh whatever! Simply take!" Amu took her black shirt with a teddy bear on it, with a mini skirt in red.

"wait, why am I so fussed up about this?" Amu thought for a minute then put the clothes back into the closet. "I don't have to attend right? Or maybe I can just go for a minute then come back…"

--

Amu was walking in the Mimoya Street. She could already see the coffee shop; there was a big sign board that says "Jino's coffee special", with a list of drinks. When she got there, Ikuto was already waiting. He spotted her and then immediately got up.

"Ah, Amu. Glad you could come. I've been waiting."

"Eh… "

"Sit down, sit down." Amu sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. So what's up for calling me out?" Amu said with a curious expression.

"Uh, nothing much. Just to make sure you were okay. That Shin guy won't answer every time I ask him. Humph." Ikuto gave a strange face.

"He left. Australia. Come on. Tell me. I've known you for more than a million years. Spill it out."

"Uh… um… how… um… I broke up with Utau."

"She's a great girl! Why break up? And what does that go to do with me? I don't nose into people's business. " Amu voice was so loud that the whole coffee shop stared at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I won't take any more of your time. Goodbye." Ikuto stood up and walked off to the main road.

"Eh…" Amu stood up, looking at him.

"Ikuto, wait!" Before Amu knows it, a mini van ran across Ikuto.

"Ikuto… Ikuto… Ikuto!!" Amu was screaming for his name while holding him up.

--

Utau and Shin came walking over. "WHERE'S IKUTO?!" Utau was practically shouting. Shin only saw Amu sitting down on a bench, facing the emergency room. Amu was staring at Shin with a weird expression. _I thought he was in Australia? I'll ask him later._

"WHERE IS HE?! AMU, YOU BITCH!! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HIM, I'LL KILL YOU!!" Utau pointed her index finger straight at Amu. The doctor came out from the emergency room.

"DOCTOR! HOW'S IKUTO?!" Utau almost screamed.

"Miss, watch your language, and keep our voice down. This is a hospital. And are all of you Mr. Tsukiyomi's family members?" the doctor said.

"We are his friends. He… doesn't have a family." Amu said softly, standing up.

"Very well. Mr. Tsukiyomi has a bone fracture on his right leg. He will recover, but we don't know when."

"Can we see him now?" Amu said, almost crying.

"I'm afraid not, miss. Right now, Mr. Tsukiyomi needs most is his rest. Please go back for now." The doctor said, and then walked away.

"Come on, Amu. Let's go. Let him rest." Shin said while holding Amu's hands.

"You're letting this filthy bitch go?! She's the cause of Ikuto's leg! She deserves to die!" Utau said when hitting Amu with her purse, but Shin stopped her.

"Are you crazy? Killing Amu won't make Ikuto's leg recover immediately! F- Piss off!" Shin pushed Utau away from Amu, when he almost said "f+ck" in the hospital.

"No, it is my fault, Shin. I was the cause of Ikuto's fracture. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be here." Amu said, giving a forced smile.

"Shin, weren't you supposed to be at Australia?" Amu asked confusingly.

"Who told you that? I was always here!"

--

Amu was drinking her Iced Mocha Frappucino, as always. She was at the coffee shop at the end of Mimoya Street. The scene of Ikuto been knocked down keep replaying over and over again in her head.

"Hey there. You look as if your dog died or something." An anonymous guy with American accent just sat down next to Amu, with his drink.

"My ex. Fractured his leg. Cause of me." Amu looked at him. He had a gorgeous face, with a body of a model.

"Ex-boyfriend huh? Uh-uh. Not good. I fractured my right leg before. Pain as hell." He looked into Amu's cup. "Iced Mocha Frappucino? Uh-uh. No effect. Mocha Cappuccino will ease pain. Seriously." Amu was staring at him.

"You're interesting. I'm Amu. Meikyou High. 5th year. Graduating in 6 months." Amu took a sip of her drink.

"I know you. You're the ex-Capt, of the cheer team right? Ichiru Jin, 5th year also. MK High."

"How did you know I was the ex-Capt? I don't go around tell the whole world that I'm Captain. Unlike some people." Amu started thinking of Utau.

"Yup. You must be thinking of Hoshino Utau, huh? Her boyfriend's in our school. Takashima Ken. Mr. Big-mouth they call him. Tells everyone in the school bout'is girl." Amu laughed a little.

"Hey… You laughed. You wanna know why?" Amu was having a weird expression. "Why?"

"Cause you drank my drink. Mocha Cappuccino."

"EH!? I drank… GOMEN!!" Amu stood up and bowed 90˚.

"No, it's okay. I told you that it'll ease pain" Jin smiled.

"Thanks a lot."

--

Amu put the flowers on the table next to Ikuto. Then she sat down. "Ikuto-kun…" Amu touched his silky cat-liked hair. "gomen…" Amu's head flopped next to Ikuto's arm. Tears keep coming down Amu's eyes. Not long, Amu fell asleep next to Ikuto.

Ikuto's eyes flickered. His eyes were heavy. He felt warmth next to his right arm. He looked over and saw Amu fast asleep, facing him. It's been years since he had seen Amu like this.

Ikuto's fingers played with Amu's hair. It was soft. After some time, Ikuto's right leg felt stiff. He tried to move it, but it hurts, Ikuto led out a sound, that woke Amu.

"Ikuto, don't move yet!!" Amu stood up, holding Ikuto's leg down.

"What the hell happened to my leg?!"

"Gomen, Ikuto. It's all my fault!! Blame me!! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here in the first place; your leg won't be fractured." Tears start rolling down Amu's cheeks.

"Fractured… It's okay. As long you're by my side, my leg will heal very fast. Be with me, Amu." Ikuto held Amu's hands.

"NO!! I can't forgive myself for doing this to you!! If I'm with you, I'll only be nothing but trouble!" Amu jerked her hands off Ikuto's warm arms. She ran out the room, straight to the toilet. She locked herself, curled her body and cried as hard as she can.

Everything she had was gone. Her family, her boyfriend, her friends, everything. And again, she pulled out her one and only friend that can sooth her pain, the I-pod.

_when it rains-Paramore_

_And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?_

_And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
And oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_Take your time.  
Take my time._

_Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)  
Take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)  
Just turn it around._

_Oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh I need an ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?_

_You can take your time, take my time._

--

Amu walked across the corridor. Everyone was staring, and whispering about her. "How nice huh, the EX-Captain dyed her hair." Utau came walking towards her.

"Can't run away from me. If anything happens to Ikuto, I'll kill you." Utau whispered in her ear, and then walked off. Amu was still staying cool. Her hair was no longer pink, but black with purple streaks.

"Cheating on your boyfriend huh, what's his name? Takashima… Ken. You're with him and you're worrying for some other guy?" Amu's voice reached across the corridor, made Utau turned back, walked towards her, and then stopped.

"Can't people worry for a friend?" Utau asked with a bitch look.

"You sure he's a friend? Okay then. I'll tell Ta..kashima Ken that." Amu put her weight to the right, looked at her nails and then looked at Utau. Amu bumped Utau's shoulder then walked off.

_Wait for it, filthy cheerleader. You'll taste your own poison soon. Who doesn't want to rest in peace when they die?_ Amu walked off with a different attitude.

* * *

DONE!!

Finally! Reviews, people! Thank you! And! I'm kinda bored these days, so if you wrote stories, tell me! I'll read and review too! I'll read everything! Except M's. Mature. I don't read that. And, I read all categories. )

Thanks for reviewing!

xxsharon


	8. A New Start

**A/N: YO ! So, like I said, (if you read the author's note previously before I removed it) I did continue on the story, and again, SORRY FOR THE SUPER MASSIVE DELAY ! ;D enjoy.**

**Chapter 8: A New Start**

_URGHHH. Can't anyone close the freaking blinds? Must be mom. How many times do I have to tell that bitch to ALWAYS close the blinds before bed? GAH. Forcing my eyelids to open, my vision was getting clearer by every nanosecond. I looked around me, then realized. Right, I left that woman's house. Stupid short-termed-memory-ness. If there's even such word, that is. I stood up and closed the blinds, then looked at my bunny shaped clock which told me it was nine thirty in the morning. Instead of going back to those cozy, cozy sheets, I went ahead to start my daily routine._

"How nice it would be if there were two freshly toasted bread on the table waiting to be devoured." Amu muttered under my breath, knowing there'd be no reply_. I hate to admit it, but I'm lonely. I been living in this apartment alone now for like, what, 3 months?_ Putting the thought away, Amu moved my heavy body towards the fridge, and checked out what should be her first meal for the day, just when the doorbell rang. She ignored the person at the door, and continued her search.

_Apple? _

_No. I'm too lazy to peel them. _

_Oooh, grapes. _

_Nah, not filling. _

_Banana?_

She reached out for it, but flinched. Bananas are too filling. By now, the bell rang for the second time. Clearly, my guest isn't a patient one. "HOLD ON!" I shouted towards the living room, and went on with my silent debate.

_Guavas are worst in the mornings. _

Now, the bell rung for the third time. Losing her patience, Amu ran to the door.

"You know, there's something called-" Amu was cut off by the smell. _The one and only AROMA of my favourite food. Only he will know._

_-(amu's pov)-_

"You know, you must thank me." Shin said as he stared at me eating the packed fried rice. I clicked my tongue, knowing that it'll be impolite when you're having your mouth of rice. But who cares, it's the Chinese FRIED RICE we talking about here, hello.

"Fine, fine. Your highness, I thank you for this glorious nutritional meal." I gave him a dramatic accent, he frowned.

"It's Your MAJESTY, not Your HIGHNESS. That was for females, you topscorer." Shin said while slanting his lips. I raised my eyebrow.

"Note sarcasm, hello." He raised an eyebrow, while crossing his arms.

Great.

"So what brought you here?" I took a shrimp towards my mouth. Man, it's good.

"To see you have your meal." He gave a seductive smile. I swear to god I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. Trying to hide it, I looked straight down at the rice, trying to think of a comeback, before he cut me off. He raised my chin, until the level that our eyes met.

"Now there's another reason."

Now, there's one problem.

Right now, my heart is beating as _fast_ as it beats when I'm around Ikuto.

* * *

"Damn that bitch! How dare she say that to me? UGH." Next thing you know, Utau's posse walked away from her, without her even noticing. "Josie, give me my damn phone. I'm going ask Ikuto out for lunch today." Utau raised her hand up, expecting the phone to be in her hand in the next few seconds.

"JO-" she said, feeling emptiness in her hand, while she turned around. She felt embarrassed as she realised that she'd been talking to herself for some time. Feeling helpless without her posse, she immediately went to look for them.

* * *

"Ikuto. Definitely." Hara said, before filing her mouth with potato chips. Three of them, Amu, Hara and her childhood friend, Nakayama Riko. Hara and Riko were both lying on the bed. Riko was browsing through the latest English magazine on _Seventeen_. Hara was painting her toenails carefully, while Amu was on Riko's dressing table, checking out her make-up.

"No way! It has to be Shin. He's been there for her when she was down! Yes, he helped that Hoshino, but he's still nice to Amu now! What about Ikuto? He did nothing but made Amu-chan cry." Riko debated.

"HEY! Why are you guys still choosing over who should I date? I think of Shin as a close friend, okay." Amu blushed, now moving towards the bed, then sitting on it.

"Heard that? She's still going for Ikuto." Riko stuck her tongue out, before stealing a chip from Hara.

"Who said I was gonna go back for Ikuto? Jeez, you guys, I need some time to think okay?" Amu was now turning on the television set, then sitting on the chair with the remote in her hand.

"AMU-CHAN. Quick! Ikuto-kun's calling!" Riko handed over the vibrating phone to Amu, thinking whether she should be picking his call or not.

"What're you waiting for? Pick up th-" Amu picked up the call, not wanting Riko-san to nag her anymore.

"He – Hello? Ikuto-kun?"

"Hey. I was wondering if you could come to the hospital? I need to talk to you."

"Uh… Okay? I'll be on my way." Amu flipped down her cell, then looking pitifully at Riko who was grinning like a freak, and Haru giving a sloppy face. "Go on." Haru sighed.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for keeping up with me. I'm sorry that it's such a short chapter, but I have my exams around the corner, so this is all I can come up with for now. I'll make sure I write more for the next chapter! SEEEYOUUU. 3**

**-sharon**


End file.
